Godspeed
by jaceblack
Summary: When all you have is memories, every little bit counts" This is a sad, bittersweet story set to the song "Godspeed" by the dixie chicks. Rating to be safe.


**GODSPEED **

Harry walked slowly down the rows, looking for them. As he walked, he thought about all the things he knew about them. It hit him all of a sudden how little he knew about his parents. The only memories he had of them were from the night they died. The graveyard was silent except for the wind and the sound of his own footsteps. He soon reached two plots lying side by side. All of a sudden a voice reached him, as if carried on the wind. The song sounded oddly familiar, as if he'd heard it long ago. Suddenly, he remembered.

_Dragons tails and the water is wide, _

_Pirates sail and lost boys fly, _

_Fish bite moonbeams every night and I love you, _

Lily gently rocked Harry as she sang softly. The soft blue walls of the nursery contrasted pleasantly with the polished wood of his crib. She picked up his favourite stuffed animal, a large black dog, off the floor and placed in back in the mahogany toy chest. He gurgled sleepily and waved his arms at her. She could hear the boys downstairs laughing and decided to stay upstairs with Harry for a little while. Harry pulled gently on her red hair, making her laugh. Pulling him closer, Lily kissed him and did a little twirl, causing Harry to giggle tiredly. A bang and uproarious laughter from downstairs made her roll her eyes, "I'd better get back downstairs before the marauders blow up my house." She placed Harry in his crib and walked out of the room, pausing at the threshold to look back at him, now peacefully asleep.

"Oh, my beautiful baby boy" she sighed, "I wish I knew I'd always be here."

_Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man. _

_Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angels wings, _

_Godspeed, sweet dreams, _

Harry wandered over to his mother's grave and whispered, "I wish you could too mum."

The song continued to play in his head, as did the reel of memories.

_Rocket racers all tuckered out, _

_Superman's in Pyjama's on the couch, _

_Good night moon, we'll find the mouse, and I love you, _

Baby Harry was rolling around on the floor with a large black dog which was barking excitedly. Lilly shook her head exasperatedly, "Can't you two play quietly?"

James looked up from his work to laugh at his wife, "Quietly, Sirius? Are we in the same reality?"

Lily just smiled over at the now sheepish looking dog and took a sip of her tea. Harry gurgled and pulled on Sirius's ears. A load crack resounded around the room, announcing the arrival of the other marauders. Remus was carrying a paper and looked grim,

"If you're going into hiding you have to do it soon, Voldemort's getting closer." He put the paper on the table and exchanged a significant look with Lily.

"Soon" Lily confirmed.

_Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man. _

_Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angels wings, _

_Godspeed, sweet dreams,_

The once happy house had been reduced to rubble. A huge man stooped to pull a bundle out of the rubble. Nearby, a handsome youth stood near a large black motorbike shaking with grief. His entire life had been ripped away in a few short moments. The huge man approached him with Harry safely tucked in the crook of one arm. Sirius took one look at the bundle and burst into tears, giant sobs wrenching his body. Hagrid comforted him as best he could, "Sirius, calm down, Harry survived, lucky kid".

"Lucky?" Sirius gasped, "Lucky? His parents were murdered, his home destroyed! Lily and James, Hagrid!" He paused, "I'm his godfather, give him to me! I'll do what I can to see he grows up right."

Hagrid shook his head apologetically "He's to go to his aunt and uncle, Dumbledore's orders"

Sirius protested fiercely but Hagrid wasn't to be swayed. Eventually, Sirius gave up and offered him the bike to get Harry there. "I won't need it anymore anyway".

He watched as Hagrid rode away, standing in front of the rubble that had been the Potter's home. As soon as the bike was out of sight he turned and faced the rubble and announced fiercely, "I swear on my life and by my blood that I will Avenge Peter's betrayal or die trying. Marauder's Oath."

With these words he walked away from everything he had been and on towards the now uncertain future, determination set in every line on his face.

_God bless mummy and matchbox cars, _

_God bless dad and thanks for the stars, _

_God hears Amen wherever we are, and I love you._

Harry stood in front of his parents graves, struggling to come to terms with what he had seen. He could clearly see the look on Sirius' face as he fell behind the veil, fulfilling his oath. "Or Die Trying…" The words rang in his ears as he knelt to place a flower on each grave. "Sirius, I know you never got to finish what you started, but I hope you know that I did kill Pettigrew for what he has done!" Harry stood and bowed his head, "I swear! Mum, Dad, I hope you know that I Love you and that I'll be joining you soon. I just have one last thing I need to do. Look out Voldemort, Harry Potter is coming for you, and this time, I will win!" With that Harry Potter turned around and walked out of the graveyard, away from everything he held dear and onward to his destiny.

_Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man. _

_Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angels wings, _

_Godspeed, Godspeed, Godspeed, sweet dreams,_

The music floated on the breeze, carrying with it his mother's last words to her only son.

_I love you_

**THE END **

_**A/n: This songfic was inspired by the Dixie Chicks song "Godspeed". It is set in the period between when the 6**__**th**__** book ended and the final battle. Godspeed was written before the seventh book came out. It is a one shot, just a bittersweet little story which seemed to fit with the song. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine. The song belongs to the Dixie Chicks. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. **_


End file.
